Hand trucks of the conventional sort are well known in the prior art and are used to enable the easy movement of heavy or unwieldly loads which otherwise might strain the worker. Such hand trucks are commonly used to move trash and garbage cans whether they be of the metal or plastic variety. Recently, plastic trash bags have come on the market which are of a relatively flimsy and economical type. These bags are convenient due to their throw-away nature, yet inconvenient since their sides are insufficiently stiff to allow convenient trash packing therein by a single person. Their use has required one person to hold the bag open while another person inserts trash such as lawn clippings and pruned branches therein. Sometimes in such operations, hand tools such as pruning shears and edging clippers get mixed in with the trash and ultimately end up in the trash bag or trash can where they are lost. It is common also for such tools to fall on the ground where they are forgotten and soon rust. Therefore, there has been a need, especially for the home gardener, for a hand truck adaptable for both trash containers and trash bags which is convenient to use and which also includes a tool holder to assure that small hand tools are not lost. The solution to this need has been complicated by the necessity that such multi-purpose hand truck should have a reasonable cost and a long and useful life.